


A Dream That Dreams of Not Dreaming - Art

by revuko



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revuko/pseuds/revuko
Summary: In the dark of the night Bucky longs for closeness and a hand to hold in his own, someone to touch him gently or even to hit him, playfully, in that rough and caring way that belonged just to the two of them. Silent tears soak into the fabric of his cot. It’s something he has learned to do here, something he didn’t know could be done: crying, without movement or sound, without a change in breathing. He can’t even say that he is sad.Because he certainly doesn’t wish for Steve to be here. God—when he thinks of it, in the moments when he can think, Bucky shudders with horror at the thought. Steve, in a place like this. No matter what the scientists told him, no matter how much of a hero Steve thinks he is, Bucky doesn’t want him here. Doesn’t want him to know this.But when he feels the empty space beside him, inside him, he’ll be damned if there’s anything he wouldn’t give for just a heartbeat’s warmth.-Art accompaniment to Blanketed_in_Stars lovely story.





	A Dream That Dreams of Not Dreaming - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blanketed_in_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/gifts).



> This is a (late) addition to the story [A Dream That Dreams of Not Dreaming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10953999) by [Blanketed_in_Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/pseuds/blanketed_in_stars) for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang. Please give go read it! The story is so poignant, but hopeful as well. I can't recommend it enough.

 

 

_To gaze at a river made of time and water_  
_and remember Time is another river._  
_To know we stray like a river_  
_and our faces vanish like water._

 

 

_To feel that waking is another dream_  
_that dreams of not dreaming and that the death_  
_we fear in our bones is the death_  
_that every night we call a dream._

 

_To see in every day and year a symbol_  
_of all the days of man and his years,_  
_and convert the outrage of the years_  
_into a music, a sound, and a symbol._

 

_To see in death a dream, in the sunset_  
_a golden sadness—such is poetry,_  
_humble and immortal, poetry,_  
_returning, like dawn and the sunset._

 

_Sometimes at evening there's a face_  
_that sees us from the deeps of a mirror._  
_Art must be that sort of mirror,_  
_disclosing to each of us his face._

 

_They say Ulysses, wearied of wonders,_  
_wept with love on seeing Ithaca,_  
_humble and green. Art is that Ithaca,_  
_a green eternity, not wonders._

 

_Art is endless like a river flowing,_  
_passing, yet remaining, a mirror to the same_  
_inconstant Heraclitus, who is the same_  
_and yet another, like the river flowing._

 

_-_ Jorge Luis Borges

**Author's Note:**

> A million thank yous to [Nicole](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/pseuds/blanketed_in_stars) for the most amazing work someone can ask for. She has been a pillar of patience and kindness as I let this get away from me. I could not have asked for a more amazing partner in this experience, and I can't wait to be inspired by her work in the future. There is more art to come because her story is too vibrant to sum up in one picture.
> 
> Check her out on her [tumblr](http://blanketed-in-stars.tumblr.com) as well!


End file.
